Titanic: A Little Love Story
by Hibari-Yuuki01
Summary: Basado en la tragedia acontecida el 14-15 de Abril de 1912. Una hermosa historia de amor para aquellas que gustan del romance creo yo . Escrita después de haber investigado sobre este acontecimiento historico que celebra cien años desde que ocurrió, centrándonos en el amor de Alfred y Arthur.
1. Prefacio: Siete Días

_Como diría una amiga mía: ¡ustedes son unas bellas! (o bellos, dependiendo). No sé si se podrán imaginar mi cara cuando revisé mi correo y encontré un montón de mensajes de fanfiction, me puse toda roja y me dije2: ¡me quieren! ¡Si me quieren! Con lagrimitas en los ojos y todo, me emocioné muchísimo. Y bueno, como saben, ahora vienen mis agradecimientos a todos ustedes: a REMULA BLACK, Winry Uchiha Nightray, Lazulley, Hikuraiken, AliceIggyKirkland, FeliciaVongola y reika-nejo-jin-forever por agregar mis historias anteriores a sus favoritas; a bickyta lovegood cullen, Krytical, MyobiXHitachiin y Mara-tan por dejar reviews; y a Noru Bondevik y Lay. Kirkland por dejar reviews, agregar las historias anteriores a favorite stories y/o agregarme a sus autores favoritos._

_Contestando a tu pregunta bickyta: cariño, Matthew se encontraba en tan mal estado que hasta lo habría arroyado una bicicleta y no se acordaría de ello._

_A parte de eso, en sí Krytical no dejó un review formal, sólo me dio el curioso dato de que al parecer London Bridge era la historia 10000 que se subía de Alfred y Arthur, ella (o él) no habla español pero de todas formas se animó a dejar el mensaje._

_Puede que esta historia empiece con esta clasificación y que tal vez luego tenga que cambiarla, pero les avisaré si eso llega a ocurrir._

_Sin más que comentarles, las dejo con el prefacio de esta historia de la que estoy escribiendo las últimas palabras en el teléfono ya que mi computadora pone doses raros cada vez que escribo en ella. Trataré de actualizar cada semana. Disfruten._

_**Titanic: A Little Love Story**_

_**Prefacio: Siete Días**_

_La tripulación escogida para viajar en el magnífico barco que portaba el titulo de insumergible tenía todo preparado. Todos los boletos del viaje inaugural habían sido vendidos y lo único que faltaba era que el barco llegara a puerto dentro de dos días desde el puerto en el que había sido construido: los astilleros de Harland and Wolff, en Belfast, Irlanda del Norte._

_La emoción estaba presente en todos los que embarcarían en poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas, deseosos de llegar a América en el navío que hasta los momentos era el más lujoso de los de la compañía White Star Line, incluso más que su nave gemela el Royal Mail Steamship Olympic. Todos pensaban en la brisa marina, en las gotas saladas que salpicaban el rostro refrescando del tibio sol que se cernía sobre el barco._

Arthur Kirkland estaba terminando de empacar sus pertenencias en el baúl que llevaría consigo hasta América. Su cabello rubio dorado estaba despeinado, ese el tema de discusión preferido de su madre _"¿Cómo es posible que andes por ahí tan desaliñado?" _¿Qué podía hacer él? Peinar su cabello era más difícil que hacer que los rosales de su madre florecieran (nunca había sucedido y dudaba mucho que fuera a pasar, no es que su madre tuviera talento para la botánica).

La familia Kirkland se había asentado en Londres muchas generaciones atrás y el señor Kirkland pensó que era el momento oportuno para cambiar de aires, aprender de una nueva cultura y disfrutar del paisaje. Ciertamente esta idea no entusiasmaba mucho a Arthur ya que iba a dejar a todos sus conocidos y todo lo que le era familiar y agradable, iba a dejar su patria y no tenía opción. Tenía que irse porque así lo decía su padre.

Se tiró en la cama y se quedó largo rato observando el techo raso de la habitación ya vacía. El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte cuando el cansancio pudo con él y se quedó dormido.

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

Alfred F. Jones arreglaba sus últimas pertenencias en su maleta. Había ido a Inglaterra a trabajar y francamente no se acostumbraba al ambiente del país, quería volver a su tierra natal y aprovechó el momento para irse en el _Royal Mail Steamship Titanic_, tan solo le tomaría seis días estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos, devuelta en su amada América.

Pensar que había viajado a tierras inglesas recién graduado de psicólogo (aunque sus padres se preguntaban quien estaría tan loco como para quererlo a él de psicólogo) pensando que trabajaría mejor en aquel país, mucho menos ajetreado que su tierra madre... pero después de dos años extrañaba tanto a su querida Nueva York que ya no soportaba permanecer más tiempo lejos de ella.

Metió los últimos dos libros que le faltaban por empacar en la maleta y la cerró. Se acercó a la ventana abierta y disfrutó del aire frío que pasaba a aquellas horas justo después del anochecer. Nubes oscuras se arremolinaban en el horizonte, se avecinaba una tormenta. Cerró la ventana y se cambió de ropa para irse a dormir. Se arrebujó bajo las mantas y cayó bajo el encanto del sueño al poco tiempo.

_En el astillero de Harland and Wolff los ingenieros trataban de controlar el incendio que se había iniciado en una de las veintinueve calderas cuando estaban terminando de inspeccionar la nave._

_Lograron sofocar las llamas después de varias horas de intentos fallidos y revisaron que no hubiese ocurrido nada que pudiese perjudicar al barco. No hubo razón alguna para procurarse, todo estaba en perfectas condiciones._

_El RMS Titanic haría, definitivamente, su viaje inaugural el 10 de Abril, dentro de dos días._

_**To Be Continue…**_

_Este es el primer fic largo que me he animado a escribir desde que me digné a volver a presentarme por esta página, espero que el prefacio haya sido de su agrado queridos lectores, en cerio que los quiero muchísimo, me animan a escribir un montón y otra vez muchas gracias a todas esas hermosas personas que mencioné en la parte de arriba, espero que les vaya genial. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Hibari-Yuuki01_


	2. Capitulo uno: Embarcando rumbo al destin

_¡Hola! Otra vez yo por aquí, como prometí. Les traigo hoy el primer capítulo de Titanic, espero que les guste y la verdad me siento muy agradecida con las personas que ya se han leído el prefacio. Agradezco esta vez a: REMULA BLACK por agregar ésta historia a sus favoritas; MyobiXHitachiin por dejar review; Lay. Kirkland por agregarla a sus favoritas y dejar review; y NatyEscribe por agregarla a sus favoritas. Espero que disfruten del siguiente capítulo, se los dedico._

_**Titanic: A Little Love Story**_

_**Capitulo uno: Embarcando rumbo al destino final**_

_Era la mañana del 10 de Abril de 1912 y el buque había llegado hacia pocas horas al puerto de Southampton, Inglaterra._

_Aquel día había amanecido con buen tiempo, lo cual le presagiaba al Capitán Edward John Smith que este sería un viaje magnifico. Puede que se encontrase un poco melancólico ya que después de aquel viaje iba a jubilarse, puede que llegase a extrañar los vastos océanos, pero nada deseaba más que pasar tiempo con su familia ya que su oficio muchas veces no le permitía estar presente._

_Los primeros pasajeros empezaron a embarcar alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y fueron recibidos por el Capitán Smith al abordar._

La familia Kirkland abordó cerca de las diez y media encabezada por los cabezas de familia, luego Scott, un pelirrojo con un genio de los mil demonios; Liam y Cian, unos gemelos de cabellos marrones rojizos que les gustaba gastar bromas pero que cuando les daba gana podían ser medianamente serios; Nate, de hebras rubias-castañas que, por lo visto, tenía un problema de bipolaridad; y al final iba Arthur con la pequeña Alice en brazos.

Una gran muchedumbre se apiñaba en el puerto y entre todo aquel barullo se encontraban los abuelos de Arthur y su hermanos viendo como sus adorados nietos se embarcaban en un viaje que los dejaría a miles de millas de allí.

Los ojos verdes de Arthur (lo único que indicaba en sí que los Kirkland eran una familia) buscaron entre la multitud hasta hallar los rostros apergaminados de su ascendientes surcador de lágrimas al pensar en que tal vez nunca volverían a verlos. Acomodó a la niña de siete años en un brazo mientras despedía de ellos con la otra y su hermanita lo imitaba. Se dio la vuelta y siguió a sus hermanos.

Sus padres habían tomado las dos _Parlor Suites_ del barco, los más lujosos camarotes del navío. Cada uno contaba con dos dormitorios y vestidores, un baño y una cubierta de paseo privada. En uno de los camarotes se quedarían los señores Kirkland con Alice y en el otro quedarían los chicos (si, su vida estaba encaprichada en ponerse cada vez más insoportable, pensaba Arthur).

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

Alfred se había despertado tarde aquella mañana para lo que era su costumbre. Miró el reloj que tenia sobre la mesita de noche, eran casi las once.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha, se vistió con la ropa que había dejado la noche anterior en la silla de la esquina, tomo su maleta y salió del apartamento dando un portazo.

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente hasta que llegó al primer piso. Se dirigió hacia una puerta que tenía un uno de latón en la chapa de la puerta. Tocó y le abrió una mujer de cabello entrecano, robusta, con las mejillas redondas y sonrosadas y rasgos dulces. Llevaba un delantal blanco sobre un sencillo vestido amarillo suave. Alfred se acercó a la mujer y le dio un abrazo que luego ella correspondió.

-Vengo a despedirme señora Andrews -pronunció mientras se separaban. Ella le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la mejilla mientras le sonreía.

-Espero que llegues con bien -los ojos del norteamericano empezaron a empañarse, ya recordaba por qué no le gustaban las despedidas.

-La voy a extrañar mucho señora Andrews -se le iban a escapar las lágrimas en cualquier momento-, me hizo sentir como parte de la familia desde que llegué aquí. Ah sí, antes de que se me olvide -rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una lleve que le entregó a la mujer-, espero que le vaya bien.

-Recuerda que siempre serás como un hijo para mí -lo abrazó otra vez-. Mándale mis saludos a tu hermano.

-Lo haré.

-Ahora vamos, vete. Si sigues aquí perderás el barco.

Alfred le dio un beso en la mejilla a la señora Andrews y se alejó corriendo hacia el puerto de Southampton.

_Estaban a punto de recoger el andamio cuando un joven rubio de ojos azules salió de entre la multitud que se apiñaba en el puerto y le mostraba su boleto al oficial, lo dejaron subir y fue recibido por el Capitán Smith al que devolvió el saludo._

_Recogieron el andamio y soltaron las amarras. El joven de ojos azules se apoyó en la barandilla para ver por última vez el puerto. Los pasajeros del RMS Titanic se asomaron a la cubierta para despedirse de sus seres queridos que en el puerto agitaban sus pañuelos en señal de adiós a aquellos que se dirigían al otro lado del mar._

_La nave empezó a moverse guiada por un remolcador. Las olas que provocaba la estela dejada por el Titanic mecía el agua. Un barco que se hallaba atracado en las proximidades, en cuya popa rezaban unas letras New York, se agitó y acercó peligrosamente al RMS Titanic, casi colisionando con éste cuando sus amarras se rompieron._

_Se tenía planeado que la nave zarpase a las doce y cuarto del medio día, pero con el contratiempo que se produjo con el New York y el tiempo que tardaron varios remolcadores en quitarlo del camino del insumergible éste se retrasó una hora._

_El RMS Titanic emprendió su viaje hacia Francia, a través del Canal de la Mancha, para atracar en el puerto de Cherburgo y que embarcasen más pasajeros._

_Cuando echaron amarras en el puerto francés el estadounidense se dirigió hasta la cubierta b, donde se encontraba su camarote, por suerte le había tocado estar solo durante el viaje._

_Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cubierta a donde estaba la sala de lectura. Estaba caminando por el pasillo que llegaba a la sala cuando su mirada zafírea se topó con unos irises verdes esmeraldas. El de ojos verdes no se fijó en su mirada, pero cuando pasó por su lado el norteamericano se giró sobre sí y vio como el británico se alejaba hasta llegar a la baranda de la cubierta del barco en donde se apoyó mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos dorados._

_El de ojos azules siguió su camino, pero no pudo sacarse aquellos ojos esmeraldas de la cabeza en toda la tarde._

_Estaba anocheciendo cuando el navío zarpó del puerto de Cherburgo. El RMS Titanic haría su próxima escala en el puerto de Queenstown, en Irlanda, a donde llegarían a la mañana siguiente._

_**To Be Continue…**_

_Gracias por dedicarle cinco minutos a éste intento mío por escribir y hacerlo bien, las quiero muchísimos mis lectoras y espero poder encontrarlas en muchos otros de mis fics. Que la vida les sonría a todas._

_Hibari-Yuuki01._


	3. Capitulo dos: Buscándote y Conociéndote

"_Odio2 mi c2o2m2put2ad2ora._

_Más o menos así se ven las cosas que escribo cuando no borro los dos extraños que aparecen cuando escribo, aunque a veces es peor, y hasta ahora no he podido encontrar forma alguna para evitarlo. MyobiXHitachiin gracias por dejar review. Nozomi Okido te agradezco me agregaras a tus autores favoritos. Y también gracias a ti 3str3ll4. Supongo que te leíste el capitulo anterior REMULA BLACK así que también te doy las gracias. Ahora las dejo con el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfruten!_

_**Titanic: A Little Love Story**_

_**Capitulo dos: Buscándote y Conociéndote**_

_El amanecer comenzaba a despuntar y desde el puente de mando se podía ver a la distancia el puerto de Queenstown en donde embarcarían a los últimos pasajeros y subirían a bordo el correo que debía ser llevado hasta Nueva York. El Capitán Smith mandó a atracar y extendieron el andamio para que subieran a bordo lo pasajeros. Trajeron el correo y lo llevaron a la sala donde se encargaban de organizarlo. En la sala de telégrafos comenzaron a enviarse los mensajes que los pasajeros que tenían familiares en América deseaban enviar a aquellos._

_Zarparon de Queenstown y emprendieron por fin el camino hacia Nueva York bajo el cielo teñido de azul celeste._

_La cubierta a estaba inundada de los olores del desayuno que llegaba del Café Verandah. Dentro de poco los pasajeros de la primera clase se dirigirían allá._

Alfred no tenía ni la más remota idea de como había terminado en la cubierta a ni como termino desayunando en el Café Verandah pero ya que estaba ahí disfrutaba de la vista: el mar calmo de un azul intenso, el sol en mitad del cielo arrancando destellos a las aguas, el sonido de las olas que generaba el _Titanic _a su paso. Cogió la taza que tenía en frente y tomó y largo trago de café, nada le parecía mejor que su café de la mañana (si no lo tomaba o estaría de mal humor todo el día o no iba a salir del camarote, y esa no era la idea). Sobre la mesa descansaba _Sentido y Sensibilidad_, después iría a la sala de lectura y esperaba que no estuvieran otra vez aquellas viejas gordinflonas que dejaban poco a la imaginación con sus escotados vestidos y que no hacían más que contar historia tras historia de alguna pobre joven que no se encontraba presente en aquellos momentos (y luego dicen que no te apuñalan por la espalda, pensó).

Iba a dar otro trago a su café cuando un alboroto al otro lado del café llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza y vio la larga mesa al otro lado de la estancia: dos jóvenes entre castaños y pelirrojos se reían estrepitosamente de alguna travesura realizada mientras un pelirrojo los veía con gesto desaprobatorio y el rubio de la mesa gritaba improperios a los gemelos. Otro chico de cabellos castaños-rubios se acercaba a la mesa con un vaso de jugo anaranjado entre las manos, su cara era tan inexpresiva que Alfred, como buen psicólogo que era, pensó que tal vez tendría algún problema familiar.

Fue después que se dio cuenta de que el rubio que necesitaba lavarse la boca con jabón era el joven con el que se había cruzado el día anterior. Aun no podía olvidar aquellos ojos tan parecidos a las esmeraldas.

El chico de ojos verdes se había cruzado de brazos y negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Cuando abrió los parpados se fijó en la distancia en unos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mismo océano que navegaban en aquellos momentos, y no pudo apartar la mirada.

Liam se le tiró encima e hizo que apartara la vista de aquel destello cristalino.

-Eres un amargado -le espetó su hermano que estaba con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Cian se echó encima de su gemelo y lo aplastó aun más contra su asiento.

-Y eso que apenas tiene dieciocho, no quiero saber cómo será cuando tenga veintiuno -se burló Cian con su sonrisa sardónica.

-Será insoportable -comentó Liam viendo como el rostro de su hermano se iba tornando rojo de cólera.

Inconscientemente el inglés dirigió sus irises verdes hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el joven de ojos azules. Sus hermanos, que no parecían querer quitársele de encima, siguieron su mirada y se percataron de la presencia del rubio americano.

-Parece que alguien sigue los pasos de Scott -bromeó Cian mirando al pelirrojo que escupía el té que hasta hace poco estaba tomando. Francamente Scott tenía ganas de ahorcarlo con su propia corbata.

-_Motherfucker _-siseó entre dientes.

-_You too_, tenemos la misma madre, _idiot_ -susurró lo último para que sólo su gemelo lo oyera, cosa que hizo que Liam se riera.

Cian y Liam se levantaron, dejando por fin libre a Arthur que volvía a respirar con normalidad.

-A parte, seguir los pasos de Scott no es tan malo -comentó Cian al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de Arthur entre sus manos y lo besaba efusivamente en los labios. Arthur se sonrojó soberanamente.

-¡Cian! -gritaron Nate y Liam a la vez.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso con tu hermano? -le recriminó Nate furibundo. Liam había separado a su hermano mayor de los labios del rubio.

-No te hagas el santo Nate -Cian esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios antes de apoyarse en la mesa para quedar más cerca del menor de los hermanos que retrocedió en acto reflejo-, bien te hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Arthur -el rubio seguía en estado de shock. Las mejillas de Nate se tiñeron de carmín.

-No tienen gracia tus palabras -pronunció con la voz quebrada y notablemente avergonzado... Y de repente pasó a un estado de cinismo increíble-. A parte, ya quisieras tú que te besara.

-Probemos a ver -lo retó Cian cuando Liam lo agarró del brazo y se lo llevó de la mesa.

-¡Es un completo idiota! -gritó Nate histéricamente para luego empezar a llorar ocultando su rostro entre los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa- ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme algo así? -era lo único que se entendía de su amortiguada voz.

Arthur seguía fuera de sí y cuando logró recomponerse se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en la mesa. Buscó la cabellera rubia del dueño de los ojos zafíreos, él ya no estaba en la mesa. Lo buscó frenéticamente con la mirada por todo el café hasta que lo vio saliendo por la puerta. Se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo desde lejos.

Llegó hasta la sala de lectura, abrió la puerta y lo primero que oyó fue el chismorreo de las viejas que no le dejaron adelantar en su lectura el día anterior. Cerró la puerta y volvió a la cubierta, donde las sillas de piscina se encontraban vacías y no pasaba nadie en aquellos momentos. Se sentó en una de las sillas y abrió su libro en la página marcada, pero de nada le sirvió ya que no dejaba de pensar en el joven de ojos verdes. Y pensar que hasta el día anterior creía que era heterosexual, tal vez eso explicaba que no quisiera una novia y que no le interesaran tanto como debían las mujeres.

Cerró el libro al entender que no podría concentrarse en su lectura. La cubierta estaba vacía y la brisa marina le resultaba agradable. Respiro profundamente y luego exhaló un suspiro con los párpados cerrados.

-La vista es hermosa, ¿no es así? -Alfred abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rubio de ojos verdes en el que no podía dejar de pensar. Miraba hacia el horizonte, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Sí, supongo que sí -se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la baranda del barco-. Y más aun cuando anochece -el rubio hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Arthur estaba nervioso, sentía que el corazón le latía de manera errática... Y aparte seguía un poco traumatizado por el beso que le había dado Cian. Pero sabía que lo que sentía por aquel rubio de ojos azules era diferente a lo que sentía con otras personas, el estaba claro en su sexualidad, sabía muy bien que le gustaban los hombres (aunque no pudiera admitirlo frente a sus padres) y que aquel cosquilleo en el estómago y el ardor que sentía aumentar en sus mejillas era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la portada del libro que estaba en la silla.

-_Sentido y Sensibilidad_ -murmuró, llamando la atención del norteamericano-. ¿Ya lo leyó?

-Aun no, lo empecé hace tiempo pero no he podido continuarlo por el trabajo y los preparativos del viaje -le dedicó una sonrisa radiante al británico que termino con las mejillas encendidas.

Comenzaron a hablar de literatura y continuaron toda la tarde (saltándose el almuerzo, cosa rara en Alfred) hasta que se dieron cuenta del avanzado ocaso.

Regresaron al Café Verandah y cenaron pescado mientras continuaban charlando. Cuando salieron era ya más de las ocho.

-Nos veremos mañana supongo -el estadounidense.

-Por supuesto -aceptó él. Alfred se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse-. ¡Espera! -el americano se volteó-, se me olvidó preguntar por tu nombre.

El de ojos azules sonrió antes de contestarle.

-Alfred Jones.

-Arthur Kirkland -dijo a su vez estrechándole la mano.

Alfred se alejó y llegó a su camarote, trato de dormir por un buen rato pero no pudo así que empezó a pensar en Arthur. Luego de largo rato el cansancio vino a por él.

Arthur entró al camarote que compartía con sus hermanos y encontró sólo a Scott en la sala de estar.

-Hasta que por fin llegas idiota -le espetó el pelirrojo.

-Déjame en paz Scott. ¿Donde están los otros?

-Nate decidió irse al camarote de nuestros padres porque no quiere estar en la misma habitación que Cian. Y... Bueno... Liam y Cian... -señaló la puerta cerrada que tenia a sus espaldas. Ya habían confirmado que uno de ellos era raro, pero no querían ni imaginarse que estarían haciendo esos dos encerrados en la misma habitación.

Arthur se despidió de su hermano y fue a acostarse. Se durmió pensando en los hermosos ojos azules del joven que ocupaba sus sentimientos.

_La noche estaba tranquila y el océano en calma. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas se veían hermosas. Era la segunda noche sin contratiempos y la tripulación caminaba por los pasillos cerciorándose de que los pasajeros se encontrasen bien. La luna llena era un deleite aquella noche, mientras iluminaba la senda del buque navegante._

_**To Be Continue…**_

_Espero que les haya gustado éste segundo capítulo, la semana que viene les traeré el siguiente. Los quiero mucho y recuerden dejar review para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Hibari-Yuuki01._


	4. Capitulo tres: Paseando por el buque

_Odio los domingos familiares de mi colegio, me mandaron a hacer una casa del terror y me han tenido fastidiada toda la semana y me duele la espalda horrible. Y bueno, aquí estoy otra vez para traerles el capitulo tres de éste pequeño fic que ya va a la mitad, ya estamos a punto de llegar al final. Les agradezco a: MyobiXHitachiin y Lay. Kirkland por dejar review; __lCoffee por dejar la alerta. Sin más que decirles las dejo con… ah esperen, a la primera persona que le guste Kuroshitsuji y me deje un review le dedico mi próximo fic de Ciel X Alois. Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo._

_**Titanic: A Little Love Story**_

_**Capitulo tres: Paseando por el buque**_

_El sol se asomaba por el horizonte y bañaba de luz dorada la cabina de mando del barco. El cielo estaba teñido de colores amarillos y rojizos, dando un espectáculo que te lograba arrancar las palabras de la boca. El Capitán Smith observaba desde lo alto la mar tranquila y despejada, no se veía ni un solo barco alrededor, el Titanic tenía aquella zona del océano sólo para él._

_El grupo de garantía del barco se aseguraba de que todo estuviese en perfectas condiciones en el barco. En las calderas en calor era increíble y de vez en cuando aumentaba cuando agregaban más carbón a alguno de las veintinueve calderas que se encontraba en aquel recinto. La estela de vapor que dejaban las chimeneas de la nave mostraba el camino que había recorrido._

Arthur se levantó temprano aquella mañana, se duchó, se vistió y salió a observar el amanecer que hacía que el océano se viera dorado y brillara en la parte más lejana. Respiraba acompasadamente el fresco aire del inicio del día y disfrutaba de la silenciosa cubierta. Todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo aun. Se abstrajo totalmente con el paisaje, no se dio cuenta de la persona que se le acercaba por detrás.

Unos brazos fuertes lo rodearon por los hombros y reconoció la chaqueta de cuero marrón.

-¡Buenos día, Arthy! -lo saludo alegremente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Eres muy ruidoso para tener cuatro años mas -comentó el británico.

-Te voy a decir algo: no importa la edad que tengas siempre debes mantener vivo a tu niño interno. Y siendo psicólogo me resulta difícil en muchas ocasiones -posó el mentón sobre la cabeza del menor. Lo estaba haciendo sentir enano.

El inglés lo invitó a tomar un té en el Café Verandah ya que todavía no se estaban preparando desayunos.

Salieron del café y Alfred agarró a Arthur de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la escalera de la proa. Arthur no había estado ahí antes porque no se había animado a bajar a los otros niveles del barco y se quedo sorprendido al ver la cúpula de cristal que se encontraba en la parte superior y que iluminaba con luz natural toda la escalinata.

Alfred lo volvió a arrastrar por la cubierta a y se lo llevó por un pasadizo donde abrió una de las puertas y lo hizo entrar tras él. La puerta se cerró.

Estaban en la sala común de la primera clase. Los muebles estaban dispersos hacia los lados, dejando la parte central vacía. El lado que daba hacia la cubierta tenía paneles de cristal, que daban hasta donde se encontraban los botes, cubiertos aun por las persianas.

Alfred lo llevó hasta el centro de la sala y se inclinó frente a él.

-Espero que me permita el atrevimiento -se enderezó y acercó el cuerpo de Arthur al suyo, tomándolo de la cintura con una mano y entrelazando los dedos de la otra con la del inglés desconcertado. La mano libre del de ojos esmeraldas termino posada en el hombro del mayor. Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de un vals imaginario mientras, a través de las persianas, la luz del sol se iba haciendo más intensa.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y se volvieron a ver al intruso: una joven con el uniforme de la tripulación se hallaba en el quicio de la puerta.

-Disculpen -se excusó inclinando la cabeza-, no sabía que había alguien aquí, venía a abrir las persianas.

-No se preocupe, ya íbamos a salir -pronunció el americano un poco osco.

La joven entro en el salón a hacer sus labores cuando ambos rubios salieron del recinto.

Bajaron por la escalera de proa hasta la cubierta b, ahí estaba el camarote del inglés pero él solía subir por la escalera de la popa. Alfred caminaba hacia la proa y él lo seguía de cerca.

-Cierra los ojos Arthur -al inglés le pareció extraña la petición pero de todas formas obedeció. El americano lo tomó por las manos y lo guió más hacia la proa. Camino un largo trayecto con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento en su rostro, hasta que Alfred le soltó las manos y se puso a su espalda-. Avanza otro par de pasos -frunció el ceño e hizo lo que le pedía ¿Qué planeaba Alfred? -. Ahora... Abre los ojos.

Abrió los parpados y se encontró en el extremo de la proa, viendo como el rompe olas quebraba la superficie del océano cuando el barco se movía; el cielo de un azul puro; la brisa fresca de antes del mediodía. Alfred estaba detrás suyo agarrándolo por la cintura, con el viento despeinándolo.

-Somos los dueños de este mundo -le susurró al oído, provocando que un temblor recorriera el cuerpo de Arthur.

El inglés se giró para quedar de frente al americano, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos e iba a acercar su rostro al suyo cuando... Vio algo por encima del hombro de Alfred: su familia iba en aquella dirección, seguramente para almorzar en el restaurant que se encontraba cerca de donde ellos estaban. Se separó del norteamericano para guardar las apariencias frente a sus progenitores que de seguro todavía no se habían fijado en él.

-¡Arthur! -Alice llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba él y se abrazó a su cintura- Arthur, me dejaste sola -dijo haciendo pucheros a su hermano mayor.

-Es que me desperté muy temprano y no quería levantarte _my little princess_ -le acarició su largo cabellos rubio en lo que ella le sonreía.

El padre de Arthur llegó hasta donde se encontraba y le dio un abrazo a su hijo argumentando que no lo había visto desde que embarcaron. Le presentó a Alfred y, por extraño que pareciera, su padre lo invito a comer con ellos.

Habló durante el almuerzo con el señor Kirkland aunque se sentía un poco fuera de lugar entre los hermanos de Arthur que lo escrutaban de una forma que no lograba identificar. Estaba que se hundía en su asiento.

Al terminar el almuerzo todos los hombres de la mesa (sin contar a Alfred y Arthur) se levantaron. El señor Kirkland les preguntó si no irían con ellos a la sala de fumadores y ambos declinaron la oferta. No es que a Arthur no le gustara fumar y hablar con sus hermanos pero... Sí, era la parte de hablar con sus hermanos la que no lo entusiasmaba.

El y Alfred salieron del restaurant dejando a la señora Kirkland con Alice y algunas de sus amigas. Las horas habían pasado volando y ya casi estaba a punto de anochecer.

Habían terminado otra vez en la proa, viendo como el cielo se iba oscureciendo. Arthur se le acercó otra vez y estaba a escasos centímetros de besarlo y... Nada.

Liam y Cian se habían aparecido en ese preciso momento y se habían llevado a su hermano en contra de su voluntad. Arthur trataba de zafarse del agarre de sus hermanos pero le era imposible. Se disculpó con la mirada y dejó que se lo llevaran al camarote.

Alfred se quedó un rato apoyado en la baranda de la proa, sintiendo el viento en su cara. Luego se fue a su cuarto.

_La noche estaba tranquila y la luna se reflejaba sobre la superficie del agua. Después de verificar que todo estaba en orden el Capitán Smith se retiró dejando al mando al segundo._

_El ambiente iba enfriando más a medida que se acercaban a Terranova. Tal__ vez aquello debía haberles__ dado__ una señal__._

_**To Be Continue…**_

_Y así termina éste capítulo. Mis lectores, los amo muchísimo. Los veré el fin de semana que viene con el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews._

_Hibari-Yuuki01._


	5. Capitulo cuatro: El amor se presenta

_¡Hola! Sé que esto es antes de lo previsto ya que yo actualizo los sábados, pero es que mi computadora ésta muy rara (sí, ya no es sólo los dos extraños sino que ahora tampoco entra en internet, buah), y como tengo la computadora de mi padre aquí en la casa decidí tomarla prestada un rato para poder actualizar y no dejarlos sin continuación._

_Tal vez me sea un poco difícil actualizar la semana que viene ya que tengo estreno en las tablas, y estoy muy emocionada (ya quiero que sea viernes 13), pero haré todo lo posible para actualizar, aunque mi director me tire toda la zapatería de su casa y la de su novia encima (es chiste, te quiero, eres un director genial)._

_Como podrán ver el fic ya pasó a ser clasificación T, pero la semana que viene se vuelve clasificación M, para que estén informados._

_Hubo un pequeño problema con eso del fic de Kuroshitsuji ya que, aunque a MyobiXHitachiin le gusta ésta serie, no le agrada mucho la pareja de CielXAlois, así que bueno, la cosa se pone de la siguiente manera: al primer review de alguna persona que le guste Kuroshitsuji Y LA PAREJA DE CIEL X ALOIS, le dedico el fic (de todas formas voy a mencionarte Myobi, no te preocupes)_

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: MyobiXHitachiin por dejar review; IreneRodriguez por agregar la historia a sus favoritas, agregarme a sus autores favoritos y dejar review; Rose cf por agregarla a sus historias favoritas._

_Sin más que comentarles, no les hago perder tiempo y las dejo con el capitulo cuatro._

_**Titanic: A Little Love Story**_

_**Capitulo cuatro: El amor se presenta**_

_El sol salía majestuoso en el horizonte y hacia resplandecer el casco del barco y las aguas tranquilas._

_La brisa fresca alejaba el humo que manaba de las chimeneas._

_Las cocinas se encontraban abarrotadas por los cocineros que empezaban sus labores de aquel día, corriendo de un lado a otro, buscando los ingredientes de sus preparaciones._

El tiempo se había vuelto más frío y Alfred se encontraba bajo su manta, pensando en si debería salir aquel día. Tenía ganas de quedarse todo el día en la cama y no pensar en el aire que pasaba por la cubierta. Tiritó bajo la manta al recordarlo. Pero unos verdes se presentaron en su mente y sólo eso bastó para que tomase la iniciativa de salir, pero no sin llevar tres chaquetas encima.

Recorrió la cubierta b saludando a las pocas personas que se hallaban por ahí a esas horas. Fue al Café Verandah y se tomó su acostumbrado café de la mañana mientras reflexionaba.

Como quería ya estar en Nueva York, recorriendo una vez más las calles en las que había pasado su infancia y que no había dejado de rememorar casi desde el momento en el pisó tierra inglesa. Quería volver a ver a su hermano, puede que siempre lo fastidiase y le hiciera bromas pero en el fondo lo quería mucho. A sus padres.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta: ¿Qué iban a hacer Arthur y él cuando atracara el barco en Nueva York? No tenía ni idea. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras observaba como el sol iba ascendiendo en el firmamento.

-_Good morning, Alfred_ -lo saludó el británico. Él volteó a verlo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver que nada mas llevaba una delgada chaqueta encima. Y él que se estaba muriendo de frío.

Arthur se sentó en la silla de enfrente y pidió un Earl Gray que le llevaron a los pocos minutos. El americano estaba extrañamente silencioso. Tomó un trago de su té y lo observo detenidamente, parecía distraído.

-_What's going on?_ -le cuestionó.

-_Nothing. _Sólo pensaba en lo que haré cuando llegue a casa -se termino el café, posó los brazos sobre la mesa y dejó la cabeza sobre ellos-. Tengo primero que ir a donde mis padres, visitar a mi hermano y luego empezaré a trabajar otra vez como psicólogo -Arthur lo escuchaba mientras se acababa el té de su taza.

-Ya pensaras en eso mas tarde.

Los ojos azules se posaron en el rostro níveo del inglés. Extendió su mano hasta alcanzar la de Arthur y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él; el de ojos esmeraldas sonrió y le apretó la mano.

-¿Escuchaste de lo que se encuentra en la cubierta e? -preguntó el americano.

-¿Lo de la piscina? Sí, pero creo que no es cierto.

-Averigüémoslo -le agarró de la mano y se lo llevó con él hasta la escalera de proa.

Bajaron tres niveles y se encontraron en un elegante pasillo de paredes blancas con adornos dorados en toda su longitud. Recorrieron el pasillo principal de la cubierta e y se internaron por unas cuantas ramificaciones con resultados infructíferos hasta que terminaron en uno un poco oscuro con una gruesa puerta de metal con remaches de acero.

-¿Podrás ser...? -el americano posó una mano sobre la puerta y empujo, ésta se abrió con un ligero chirrido dejando a la vista un amplio recinto de paredes grises por las que corrían los reflejos del agua de la piscina que provocaba la sutil luz azul que bañaba el perímetro.

El inglés se acercó a la orilla y, en cuclillas, sumergió una de sus manos en el frío líquido. Aunque estaba acostumbrado al agua fría aquella se encontraba helada, casi al punto de congelarse. Retiró la mano y la sacudió para quitarse el agua.

-¿Que tan profunda será? -se preguntaba el de ojos azules que no llegaba a ver el fondo ni con los lentes puestos. Apoyó una mano en el hombro del londinense y éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la helada piscina.

Alfred no lo vio por unos segundos. Arthur logró a duras penas llegar a la superficie para tomar una bocanada de agua y volvió a hundirse, trató de quedarse en la superficie una y otra vez pero no lograba hacerlo. Había pensado una que otra vez en lo que se sentiría morir ahogado, pero aquello era mil veces peor ¿por qué no había aprendido a nadar?, era lo que pensaba cuando su cabeza se volvió a sumergir en el agua. Todo comenzaba a oscurecerse mientras sentía que su cuerpo se hundía más y más. Su visión se nubló y después se volvió negra. En lo único que pensó en esos momentos fue que deseaba que Alfred fuera feliz.

Una mano lo aferró de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta que su cuerpo chocó con otro. Alfred abrazó el cuerpo inerte del británico y lo arrastró hasta la superficie, donde brillaba el foco de luz azul.

Cuando lograron salir Arthur empezó a toser y escupir agua, había estado muy cerca. El norteamericano se agarraba con una mano del borde de la piscina mientras con la otra sostenía el cuerpo tembloroso del inglés que se aferraba a su cuello con los brazos, boqueando para que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alfred. Su respiración acabó de acompasarse y levantó el rostro para ver al americano, la preocupación pintada en sus ojos.

Sus cuerpos temblaban bajo el agua a causa del frío que los iba calando hasta los huesos. El anglosajón acercó su rostro al del norteamericano y posó sus labios sobre los contrarios, ejerciendo tan leve contacto que parecía que no se tocaban. Alfred aumento la presión y el británico tomó el rostro de él entre sus manos y acercó su cuerpo aun más al del mayor.

La lengua del británico se escurrió entre los labios del estadounidense y acarició la ajena con la punta que luego se enredó con la suya, haciendo el contacto más intenso. Sus labios se juntaban una y otra vez y en algunas ocasiones la traviesa lengua inglesa lamia los labios del mayor y los mordía sólo para que gimiese su nombre entrecortadamente. Devoraba la boca del estadounidense al tiempo que enredaba las piernas alrededor de las caderas contrarias. Alfred se aferraba al borde de la piscina a duras penas ya que quería abrazar el cuerpo de Arthur, apegarlo aun mas al suyo, tenerlo bajo el y hacerle el amor hasta que ya no pudieran mas y terminaran sudados, agotados y jadeantes, tirados en la cama, con las sábanas revueltas y apenas cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos.

Atrapó al inglés contra la pared de metal de la piscina, apoyando las manos contra el borde y dejando acorralado el delgado cuerpo londinense a cuyo dueño seguía besando apasionadamente y sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba como el suyo propio. Movió la cadera y su erección rozó contra la del menor. Estaba tan excitado para estar metido en agua congelada que era increíble. Continuaron con su íntimo momento, perdidos en la pasión que casi no se percataron del chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Antes de que entrara alguien Alfred le hizo un gesto a Arthur para que guardara silencio y se escondieron en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la superficie del agua y la orilla de la piscina. Los que entraban no podían verlos, pero ellos podían ver perfectamente a los recién llegados: Cian y Liam.

-No puedo creer que sigas enojado conmigo Liam -pronunció el gemelo mayor al cerrar la puerta de metal-, ya han pasado dos días.

-¿Y qué querías? ¿Que lo tomara todo bien, como si nada? ¡Pues te informo que estas muy equivocado!

-Liam, por Dios...

-No me vengas con esas Cian. ¿Cómo te atreviste a besar a Arthur? -el americano volteó a ver al inglés que sólo se encogió de hombros-. ¡Eres un maldito! Sabes que te aprecio mucho y que me duele que hagas ese tipo de cosas en frente mío.

-Lo que pasa es que tengo que despejar mi mente de los sentimientos que la abruman la mayor parte del tiempo -dijo Cian con la cabeza gacha, los ojos verdes fijos en el piso gris-, tú no sabes lo que pasa en mi interior, no tienes ni idea de lo que ocurre.

-Si confiaras en mi de verdad me lo dirías, estuvimos juntos nueve meses más los dieciséis años que hemos vivido en este indómito mundo -posó las manos sobre los hombros de su gemelo, que levantó el rostro de inmediato-, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado... Para todo -las mejillas de Liam se habían sonrojado y contrastaban violentamente con sus ojos esmeraldas.

Cian se le echó encima a su hermano y ambos terminaron en el suelo, besándose salvajemente, olvidándose de todo y sin preocuparse porque alguien los viese. Liam empezó a levantarle la camisa a su gemelo y acariciar la piel lisa y cremosa mientras los gemidos se escavan de los carnosos labios del mayor...

Arthur tenía un tic en el ojo al ver a sus hermanos básicamente haciéndolo con la ropa aun puesta, es decir, siendo gemelos debía de sentirse como follarse a uno mismo o algo por el estilo (si es que eso era posible). Alfred tenía el ceño fruncido con una expresión de "¿qué carajo?" en el rostro: era muy diferente haber estado en aquella situación y después ver a otro dos que hacían lo mismo.

El americano salió del agua y ayudó a Arthur a salir. Los gemelos ni siquiera se inmutaron. Los dos rubios salieron de la sala y se devolvieron a la cubierta b chorreando agua por todo el camino y dejando gruesas gotas en las alfombras. Alfred tiritaba frenéticamente y los dientes le castañeteaban, se abrazaba a sí mismo y se echaba el aliento en las manos para conservar el calor pero era inútil. Arthur tenía algo de frío pero no parecía molestarle tanto como al americano.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y la mayoría de los pasajeros se encontraban en los cafés preparados para tomar el té de la tarde. Los padres de Arthur se encontraban entre estos comensales y cuando el señor Kirkland vio a su hijo empapado frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza, apartando la vista, conversando con Scott.

-Me voy a cambiar y vendré con mis padres, ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? -preguntó el británico.

-Quisiera pero... ¡achis! Creo que me quedare en mi camarote sumergido en agua caliente.

-Entonces... Supongo que nos veremos mañana -se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Arthur se fue a su _Parlot Suites _y Alfred al camarote 21-B, donde echó un par de jarras de agua caliente y después agua fría. Se quedó allí hasta que el agua se enfrió por completo, ya estaba oscuro afuera así que se metió entre las sábanas y se durmió pensando en su amado inglés.

_La sala de telégrafos se encontraba hecha un caos ya que llegaban mensajes de distintos barcos que interferían con la llegada de los mensajes para los pasajeros que el telegrafista de turno trataba de anotar sin mucho éxito. Escuchaba los clics cortos y largos que avisaban de la presencia de iceberg, pero no fueron tomados en cuenta por el telegrafista ya que no contaba con el código oficial de advertencia que debía tener el mensaje en caso de que fuera real._

_El telegrafista trataba de identificar el mensaje que llegaba a través del constante chirrido de la alerta de iceberg, pero era inútil, lo único que hacía era romperse los tímpanos tratando de separar un chasquido del otro._

_Repentinamente el telégrafo dejó de funcionar y el RMS Titanic quedó incomunicado. El telegrafista no le quedaba más que hacer si el aparato se había desconectado, tendría que esperar a que volviera a la normalidad y para eso podrían pasar horas. Se quitó los auriculares y los dejó sobre su mesa de trabajo para irse a su camarote._

_Si el telegrafista hubiese sabido lo que se avecinaba quizá abría prestado más atención a la alerta de iceberg._

_**To Be Continue…**_

Lectores, los quiero muchísimo y en serio les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer ésta pequeña historia por los cien años del hundimiento del RMS Titanic. Espero seguir encontrándolos en otras de mis historias. Nos vemos la semana que viene (de verdad espero poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana).

Hibari-Yuuki01.


	6. Capitulo cinco: ¡Desastre a la vista!

_¡Hola! Otra vez yo por aquí antes de tiempo, pero es que el sábado no voy a tener tiempo de adelantarles el capitulo, el viernes hay estreno y no tengo tiempo para nada más y mañana que es jueves tengo que ir a arreglar unos papeles a la embajada de España y tampoco voy a poder, así que para no dejarlas esperando hasta el domingo decidí actualizar hoy._

_Como verán el capitulo está bien largo y aparte es clasificación M, espero que lo disfruten. A los que no les guste el lemon se lo pueden saltar, pero es preferible que lo lean porque en verdad lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes. Éste es el último capítulo, pero no me maten por el final que aun falta el epilogo que lo subiré lo más pronto posible._

_Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma y corazón a: MyobiXHitachiin por sus reviews; IreneRodriguez por su extenso comentario; Ritsu Kirkland, gracias también por tu hermoso review y por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas; LovinaxTonio95 gracias por agregar la historia a tus favoritas._

_Sin retrasarlas más las dejo con el último capítulo del fic._

_**Titanic: A Little Love Story**_

_**Capitulo cinco: ¡Desastre a la vista!**_

_El sol parecía un poco pálido aquella mañana cuando se presentó desde detrás de la neblina que se había formado durante la noche. El aire se había vuelto más frio, el barco se encontraba más cerca de Terranova, y probablemente se iba a poner más frio conforme fuese avanzando el día. El tranparente azul de cielo y el mar se entremezclaban en el horizonte y brillaban majestuosamente en presencia de los primeros rayos matinales._

_El Capitán Smith vigilaba desde la cabina de mando el tranquilo océano, todo parecía indicar que tendrían otro día tranquilo de viaje. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Capitán mientras disfrutaba de aquella hermosa vista._

Si el día anterior había tenido frío, aquella mañana estaba que se congelaba. Estaba un poco resfriado por el baño de agua helada que se había dado al rescatar a Arthur y estornudaba a cada rato. Había salido a calentar con el sol como lo hacían las iguanas y otras lagartijas y reptiles, pero parecía que los rayos solares se habían congelado también. Las cinco chaquetas que llevaba encima no lo calentaban lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar, sentía hasta los dedos de los pies agarrotados. Se frotó los brazos con las manos enguantadas y pidió que le trajeran un café, ya que estaba en el Café Verandah iba a aprovechar.

Le trajeron una taza humeante del brebaje oscuro y que amaba tanto en las mañanas. Tomó un trago y sintió como le bajaba por la garganta, calentándolo todo a su paso y haciendo que el temblor se atenuara. Soltó un suspiro que dibujó una nube de vaho blanquecino en el aire y dirigió la vista al horizonte, lo veía borroso, tendría que mandar a revisar los anteojos cuando llegara a Nueva York.

Empezó a calentar un poco cuando ya eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, ya para ese entonces se había tomado cinco tazas de café y había dejado de tiritar pero no se atrevía a sacarse ni una sola de las chaquetas de encima.

Unos brazos envueltos en las mangas de una chaqueta de lana negra lo rodearon desde atrás y lo abrazaron. Los labios tibios del inglés se posaron en su mejilla y luego le susurraron al oído:

-_Good morning, my sweet love _-un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espina desde la base del cuello hasta la última vertebra. Giró el rostro para verle los ojos esmeraldas a Arthur y éste lo sorprendió con un beso casto y fugaz en los labios. Alfred lo tomó de una mejilla y lo acercó otra vez para besarlo cuando el inglés se separó bruscamente de él.

Scott venia en su dirección con Nate siguiéndole de mala gana. Cuando llegó a la altura de la mesa en la que se encontraba el americano se detuvo, lo miro con desprecio y luego se volteó y se dirigió a Arthur como si él no se encontrara sentado entre ambos.

-Nuestro padre está molesto contigo -el rostro del rubio inglés claramente quería decir "¿qué?" -. Dice que no has estado todos estos días con la familia y que te quiere todo el día de hoy en donde se encuentre él.

-No soy perro faldero de nadie, ni siquiera de mi padre -dijo altaneramente Arthur mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Así se habla Arthur! -lo animó Nate. Scott le envió una mirada asesina a su hermano menor y éste repentinamente empezó a llorar-. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre una cosa así? -no estaba muy claro si le hablaba a Arthur o a Scott pero lo que si estaba claro era que ese niño tenía que volver a terapia. A Alfred aquello le pareció un grave caso de bipolaridad (y no estaba equivocado).

Scott suspiró ruidosamente, tomó a Nate con un brazo y a Arthur con el otro aunque se debatiera para liberarse. Nate había pasado de llorar como un loco a gritarle como un desquiciado al pelirrojo, despotricando contra él.

Alfred vio como el inglés era alejado a la fuerza de él y se deprimió al pensar que no lo vería en todo el día. Se quedó en la mesa, pensativo y aburrido.

Pidió como tres tazas de café más y un par de pedazos de pastel en las siguientes cuatro horas. Había olvidado _Sentido y Sensibilidad _en el camarote así que no hizo nada más que ver el techo del café, descifrando imágenes en las florituras pintadas en el raso blanco. Pasó una hora completa inmerso en aquella actividad cuando decidió volver a su habitación a leer, al menos con una manta encima iba a estar más caliente.

No se molestó en quitarse la ropa, sólo buscó una manta, se sentó en el sillón que estaba apoyado contra una pared y se la echó sobre las piernas mientras leía apaciblemente. A cada párrafo se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Arthur con su familia, pero trataba de dejarlo aparte para terminar por fin con su libro, sólo le faltaban cien páginas.

La luz del sol se fue atenuando a medida que pasaban las horas y había tenido que encender una vela para no dañarse la vista más de lo que ya la tenía. Se había quitado los lentes ya que no le eran necesarios para leer de cerca. Continuó con su romántico libro cuando, repentinamente, tocaron a su puerta. La abrió y el británico de ojos verdes se adentró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al otro lado de la madera se escucharon pasos apresurados que recorrían el pasillo de camarotes de un extremo al otro. Arthur, que se había quedado recostado en la puerta hasta que ya no escuchó ruido, soltó un suspiro y se alejó del umbral.

Los ojos del británico se posaron en el estadounidense que tenía delante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Pensaba que tenías que quedarte con tu familia -comentó el de ojos zafíreos.

-Me escapé -se acercó al mayor y lo abrazó por el cuello-. Prefiero mil veces estar contigo que verle la cara a Scott todo el día. A demás, ya tuve que aguantar la tortura por muchas horas -se apoderó de los labios americanos, amargos por la cantidad de café que había tomado el joven aquel día. Saboreo aquello apoderándose una y otra vez de su boca, sin casi dejar oportunidad a que el aire les entrara en los pulmones.

Las manos de Alfred rodearon el rostro del británico, que se apegó aun mas a él, y movió sus labios lentamente, disfrutando de cada segundo y cada roce de sus labios contra los ajenos, lamiendo y repasando con la punta de la lengua los carnosos labios rojos y levemente hinchados por la presión que habían ejercido los suyos unos segundos antes. El americano bajó por la mandíbula del londinense hasta llegar al cuello, besando y mordiendo con deleite la piel nívea del joven, dejando marcas rojas a su paso, escuchando los roncos gemidos que escapaban de entre los labios de Arthur aunque tratara de contenerlos apretando los dientes.

Las manos de Arthur bajaron por la suave tela de la camisa, sintiendo de forma ambigua la musculatura bien formada que se escondía abajo. Sacó la camisa del pantalón y empezó a abrir los botones de abajo hacia arriba, rozando con los nudillos la piel levemente bronceada del americano que temblaba otra vez, pero ahora era de puro placer. Alfred mordió el punto en el que se juntaban el cuello y el hombro y Arthur echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que de su garganta emergía un gruñido ronco que excitó al estadounidense en sobremanera. Bajó y abrió el primer botón de la camisa con la boca para luego volver a atrapar los labios de Arthur entre los suyos y desabrochar el resto de la blanca tela con dedos rápidos y agiles. El británico volvió a gemir contra los labios estadounidenses al sentir los nudillos rozar con su abdomen y luego las manos del contrario deslizándose de abajo hacia arriba en su anatomía y le producía temblores placenteros que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

La mente psicológica del estadounidense le hacía rememorar aquellas tardes calurosas encerrado en el aula de clase en donde le habían explicado que la preferencia de una persona hacia un sexo u otro se desarrollaba en la niñez y dependía de la relación que había tenido uno con sus progenitores, pero tomando en cuenta que a él nunca le había atraído alguien anteriormente ni siquiera se había percatado de su preferencia homosexual (en otras palabras no se había dado cuenta de que se quedaba más tiempo viéndole el culo a los hombres que las tetas a las mujeres a las que sólo dedicaba una mirada fugaz).

Todo lo que había recordado se esfumó de su mente en el momento en que Arthur dejó escapar un segundo gemido con sus labios pegados a los suyos. El inglés lamió los labios rojos de su compañero antes de que éste se desviase hasta su oreja y le mordiera con fuerza el pabellón dejándolo sin la voluntad suficiente para reprimir el furtivo alarido que huía, ronco y profundo, de su garganta. Los labios norteamericanos bajaron por el cuello lleno de manchas rojas por las mordidas que había dado antes, retirando la tela de los hombros y dejando que callera por los bien definidos brazos del rubio londinense cuyos ojos se habían oscurecido de deseo y su respiración se había vuelto irregular, como la suya propia.

Alfred hizo retroceder al de ojos verdes hasta tenerlo acorralado contra la pared, donde apoyó las manos para dejarlo sin escapatoria. Continuó besándolo, entrelazando su lengua cálida y húmeda con la de su acompañante, acariciándose con la lujuria emanando de sus poros, destilando pasión pura en cada roce de sus pieles descubiertas. Arthur posó sus labios contra el cuello del norteamericano y le dio una leve mordida que dejó una marca roja en la piel bronceada. El americano levantó su rostro bruscamente y lo volvió a besar efusivamente, con más pasión a cada rozamiento de sus labios, acariciando su rostro con sus suaves manos que luego bajaron lentamente por su torso desnudo hasta que llegó a la cinturilla de su pantalón, no siguió avanzando.

Arthur se deshizo por completo de su camisa y rodeó el cuello del americano con sus brazos para acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Las manos norteamericanas recorrieron la blanca y tersa piel de la espalda del inglés, definiendo cada musculo con la yema de los dedos, lamiendo con deleite el cuello lleno de manchas rojas al tiempo que lo besaba y creaba marcas nuevas.

Alfred apretó su cuerpo contra el de Arthur, atrapándolo más aun contra la pared. Levantó al londinense y éste enredó sus piernas en torno a su cintura, volviendo a besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si no fuese a haber un mañana. Besó su mandíbula, su cuello y siguió por su hombro mientras él se embriagaba con el aroma de la piel del británico, dulce y suave como el té. El americano iba excitándose más a cada segundo, rindiéndose ante los encantos del anglosajón que lo tenía atrapado bajo sus redes misteriosas y seductoras, oscuras y que ciertamente no las conocía todo el mundo. La lengua caliente del londinense trazó un camino del hombro de vuelta a los labios contrarios, poseyéndolos, reclamándolos como suyos y de nadie más. La luz que entraba por la claraboya del camarote era cada vez más tenue y el ambiente más oscuro. Cuando separaron sus labios un hilillos plateado de saliva los unía todavía, se perdían en las profundidades de los ojos del otro, queriendo estar aun más cerca el uno del otro, rozarse más.

Arthur metió las manos bajo el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a bajarla con los fuertes y tonificados brazos del mayor. El estadounidense agachó la cabeza y besó la clavícula del contrario, bajó por el torso desnudo dejando un reguero de besos por toda la piel pálida. La superficie de paneles de madera que recubría la pared se había hecho más fría y por la claraboya ya nada mas entraba un débil as de luz, afuera el anochecer corría presurosamente, dejando un oscuro y sensual cielo en el que las estrellas empezaban a aparecer en masa, bañando la superficie negra-azulada de destellos parpadeantes junto con el excitante resplandor de la luna lechosa.

Las caderas de ambos se rezaban mutuamente mientras el silencioso recinto se llenaba de los eróticos y roncos gemidos de placer que los iba excitando mas a cada segundo que pasaba. Los miembros endurecidos de ambos jóvenes se friccionaban uno contra el otro, logrando que los pantalones empezaran a estorbar. El estadounidense besó con lujuria los labios del contrarios, sus manos bajaban por el torso acariciando cada rincón de aquella piel que empezaba a perlarse de sudor hasta llegar a la cinturilla de aquellos pantalones oscuros que le sentaban tan bien al británico. El contacto de los dedos de Alfred con la piel del vientre hizo que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la columna vertebral y le fue inevitable el dejar salir un suspiro cargado de placer por sus labios rojos y apetecibles, que seguían moviéndose a un ritmo frenético con los del americano.

Alfred internó su lengua en la boca de Arthur, que volvió a producir un gruñido ronco que acompaño a su vez, enroscándola otra vez con la de Arthur y saboreando el suave deje a té que quedaba en aquella boca tan caliente que lo estaba volviendo loco, y a cada segundo que pasaba la razón iba abandonando su mente para ser reemplazada por el instinto puro. El americano, aun con las piernas de Arthur enredadas alrededor de su cintura, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo depositó sobre la suave colcha que cubría las sábanas blancas. Alfred posicionó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del británico y lo observó por unos segundos: la respiración entrecortada; el cabello rubio revuelto y sudado al igual que su piel; sus ojos verdes y seductores rebosantes de deseo; su piel clara, que brillaba por la pálida luz de la luna, que se filtraba por la claraboya, a causa del sudor. Bajó, apoyándose en sus codos, y besó con desespero aquellos labios ajenos.

La lujuria inundaba el cuerpo del londinense, que sintió cuando los largos dedos de Alfred desabrocharon el botón de su pantalón para luego introducirse bajo la tela de su ropa interior y acariciar su pene endurecido, primero con las yemas y luego con la mano entera, empezando a cubrir la longitud completa moviéndose de arriba a abajo, endureciéndose más a cada caricia.

Su ropa terminó al fin en el suelo, quedando totalmente a merced de aquellos profundos ojos azules, que parecían hielo reflejando una llama intensa de pasión y lujuria.

El americano tomó el miembro erecto del londinense entre sus seductoras y hábiles manos, masajeándolo primero para después introducirlo en su boca y empezar a ejercer presión con los labios y saborearlo con su caliente, ansiosa y húmeda lengua, recogiendo cada gota blanca, amarga y a la vez dulce de aquella preciosa esencia que desbordaba a Arthur, que se había dejado llevar por sus instinto, dejando la razón completamente en el olvido. El pre-semen corría por la comisura de los labios americanos y caía en el vientre del de ojos como esmeraldas, que gemía y gruñía sin ningún control. Los besos y la lengua de Alfred se hicieron presentes en el vientre de Arthur, quitando el pre-semen que se le había escapado, acercó su boca a la del británico y lo besó con gula mientras seguía apretando su pene con las manos. A Arthur se le hacía extraño aquel sabor amargo en los labios de su amado, aunque de todas formas poco le importó; mordió deseoso los labios rojos del norteamericano, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, disfrutando tenerlo sólo para él...

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, aquellas abrasadoras gotas blancuzcas que caían sobre su abdomen, dejándolo manchado y pegajoso; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Alfred estaba recorriendo su propio pene con la mano que tenía libre, masturbándose descaradamente delante de él. ¿En que acaso pensaba que las cosas iban a llegar hasta ahí y ya? Pues estaba en un grave error si así era.

Alfred seguía encima de él, besándolo y haciendo que casi perdiera la cordura. Definitivamente el no iba a dejar que aquello se quedara de aquel modo. Se incorporó cobre los codos y el neoyorkino se separó de sus labios, mirándolo con asombro ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo mal? Arthur lo tiró en el colchón, a su lado, para luego subírsele encima, dejando que su pene rozase con el del contrario, que se estremeció ante tal contacto. Fue en ese momento cuando Alfred distinguió el brillo salvaje de aquellos ojos como esmeraldas, tan hermosos, tan deseables. Las manos suaves y delicadas del inglés recorrieron el torso del americano lentamente, logrando que éste soltara ligeros jadeos. Rodeó con sus manos el rostro de Alfred y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Se dirigió a la oreja del mayor y le susurró, con la voz ronca de la excitación:

-Sabes que no es necesario que te contengas, ¿No es así?

-Pero…

-Sólo piensa, que en estos momentos, lo único que deseo, es ser tuyo por completo –volvió a juntar sus labios con los del americano, que se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama con las piernas de él a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Los orbes azules estaban fijos en los verdes, sumergiéndose en aquel profundo y espeso bosque que parecía tan misterioso e impenetrable, tan solitario, tan tranquilo. Los brazos de Alfred rodearon el delgado cuerpo del británico, deslizando las manos por toda la espalda, causando temblores en el menor; acercó su rostro al del londinense para susurrar un _"I Love You"_ contra sus labios. Su mano derecha se abrió paso entre sus glúteos hasta rozar el ano del menor con la yemas de sus dedos y haciendo que el joven se estremeciera y soltara un sonoro alarido, separándose de sus labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el primero de sus dedos se adentró en su interior; mordiéndose los labios para reprimir el grito de placer que huía de su garganta cuando el segundo dedo lo penetró. Los dedos del norteamericano se movían en su interior, abriéndose y cerrándose rítmicamente, dilatándola para cuando llegara el momento crucial y dejándolo sin aliento por la cantidad de suspiros que le huían entre los dientes apretados.

La ropa que le quedaba a Alfred cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo en lo que se apoderaba otra vez de la boca inglesa. Sacó los dedos del interior de Arthur, que volvió a gemir contra sus labios. Lo elevó ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, tomó su erección y la posicionó en la entrada del británico. Preguntó con su mirada zafírea si podía continuar lo cual la esmeralda respondió con un silencioso sí. Arthur fue bajando lentamente, dejando que el pene de Alfred, duro y excesivamente caliente, se adentrada en su estrecho ano, sintiendo un dolor que lo desgarraba internamente y que al mismo tiempo le proporcionaba el placer más grande de toda su vida; sentía como aquel regio musculo rozaba sus paredes internas y lo deja sus aliento, el poco aire que lograba inhalar era expulsado en un grito de excitación casi tan rápido como entraba. Se fue adentrando más y más profundo dentro de él, llenándolo por completo. Sentía que pronto iba a llegar al clímax, su mente ya había perdido toda razón, ahora eran únicamente los instintos animales, salvajes, los que nominaban su cuerpo.

Alfred hizo que su pareja se recostara sobre la cama y empezó un vaivén, primero lento que luego empezó a aumentar en ritmo, entrando y saliendo con cada embestida, llegando cada vez más profundo con sus estocadas. Lamía y mordía los pezones del anglosajón mientras seguía con sus penetraciones, haciendo que se erectaran y endurecieran con cada lamida. Arthur ya no aguantaba más aquella sensación, soltó un último grito de excitación en el momento en que se corrió contra el vientre del americano y el suyo, para unos segundos después que Alfred se viniera dentro suyo, esparciendo su ardiente especia en su interior, quemándolo como la pasión que ardía aun en su pecho. El americano se dejó caer sobre él, agotado, sudado, jadeante, tan sensual.

Alfred salió del interior de Arthur y se acostó a su lado, cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos con la manta que, entre tanto ajetreo, había terminado en el piso junto con sus ropas. El menor se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándose a su brazo, con la cabeza recostada en su pecho, recuperando su acompasada respiración. Alfred lo abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello dorado.

-_I love you _–fue el susurró de Arthur antes de cerrar los ojos y acomodarse menor al lado de su pareja.

-_I love you too _–apoyó su cabeza en la del menor y se quedó dormido.

El único testigo de su amor aquella noche fue la luna escurridiza, que los observaba a través de la ventana.

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

Ya era el colmo. Scott, Cian, Liam y Nate habían volteado todo el camarote y casi desmantelado por completo la cubierta b buscando a Arthur. Sabían que en el momento en que llegaron al pasillo en el que se encontraba su camarote lo perdieron pero ¿Dónde demonios podía meterse alguien no conocía a nadie más en el barco?

Scott pensó momentáneamente que podría haber ido donde el americano, pero descartó la idea rápidamente ya que de seguro no sabía en donde quedaba el camarote de él y a parte le daba flojera preguntarle a alguien si sabía (cosa improbable porque, aunque los miembros de la tripulación siempre estaban pendientes de los pasajeros, no iban por ahí aprendiéndose quien se encontraba en cual camarote). Se dejó caer en el mueble en el que había pasado todas las noches, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, en aquel pequeño instante en el que nadie lo molestaba, donde todos estaban entregados a los brazos del dios del sueño, permitiéndole aquellos minutos de meditación… apoyó el rostro en su mano mientras observaba fijamente el fuego que alumbraba la estancia desde la chimenea, soltó un suspiro de resignación al comprender que ya nada podía hacer por su hermano, que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, ya le daba igual.

Se le escapó una suave risa al pensar en aquella familia tan extraña que conformaban los Kirkland: él, Scott, el hermano mayor que contaba ya con veinte años, estaba terminando de cursar sus estudios como historiador y aparte tenía su preferencia homosexual muy bien definida; Arthur, que apenas contaba con diecisiete ya que en una semana cumpliría los dieciocho, había terminado sus estudios secundarios e iba a empezar sus estudios de literatura, aparte de eso, a demás, tenía sus mismas preferencias sexuales (para variar); Liam y Cian contaban con dieciséis años, había sido castigados en el colegio más veces de las que se podía contar, y lo peor es que los había encontrado el día anterior en la piscina realizando el coito (francamente era una imagen que quería borrar de su cabeza); y Nate era un niño extraño de catorce que había pasado más tiempo tratando su bipolaridad y su leve tendencia bisexual (que últimamente se había vuelto más homosexual) que jugando como un chiquillo normal. Sí, definitivamente aquella generación de la familia resultó ser muy extraña, lo único que les quedaba a sus padres era esperar que Alice no se volviese lesbiana.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, el ruido que tenía de fondo era la eterna discusión de sus hermanos en la habitación contigua, llevándose por en medio todos los muebles que encontraban en el camino. Aun era temprano, pero se sentía ya cansado de tanto lidiar con esconder la verdad a sus padres y de paso soportar toda la tarde a sus hermanos, pero esa era su labor como hermano mayor, aguantar a sus hermanos hasta el final aunque imponiendo el carácter necesario para que se comportaran decentemente. Con la cabeza aun apoyada en la mano y sentado confortablemente en el sillón se quedó dormido.

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

_Los mensajes de aviso de iceberg llegaban atropelladamente. El telegrafista escuchaba aterrado la información que le era enviada una y otra vez con el protocolo oficial. Se quitó lo auriculares, los tiró en la mesa y salió corriendo de la sala con rumbo al puente de mando. Su entrada en la cabina fue estrepitosa, la puerta había golpeado ruidosamente contra la pared, llamando la atención del Capitán Smith y de Bruce Ismay, el representante a bordo de la compañía White Star Line y vicepresidente._

_-¡Capitán! ¡Nos acercamos al desastre! En Terranova hay grandes bancos de hielo que se están desprendiendo y dirigiéndose en ésta dirección desde Groenlandia –comentaba desesperadamente Harold Bride, el encargado del telégrafo._

_-¿Esta seguro, Bride? –lo interrogó el Capitán, acercándose a él._

_-Completamente, Señor –corroboró._

_El Capitán Smith quedó pensativo, recorrió con la mirada los instrumentos y luego tomó una resolución:_

_-¡Alteren el rumbo hacia el sur!_

_-¡Sí, Señor!_

_Se volvió hacia el señor Bruce Ismay._

_-Necesitamos bajar la velocidad._

_-¡Eso ni pensarlo! Lo que necesitamos es hacer un buen tiempo. Si llegamos a Nueva York antes de lo previsto éste proyecto habrá sido un éxito._

_-¡La velocidad máxima de éste navío es de 23 nudos y vamos a 22! ¡Al menos 2223 personas se encuentran a bordo y su vida depende de nuestras decisiones! Si algo llegara a salir mal…_

_-Nada saldrá mal –lo interrumpió Ismay._

_-Se lo pido señor, deje que bajemos la velocidad._

_-Denegado._

_La furia invadía al Capitán, se acercó a uno de sus hombres y le susurró:_

_-Que redoblen la vigilancia en el mástil de observación –el hombre salió de la cabina._

_El Capitán Smith se asomó y observó el paisaje: el agua estaba muy calma y más oscura que nunca, negra e impenetrable; el cielo tenía demasiadas estrellas, más de las que normalmente se veían; aparte, el clima se había vuelto muy frío. En verdad le preocupaba la posibilidad de que el barco se estrellase contra un tempano de hielo._

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

Alfred se removió sutilmente bajo la manta, su cuerpo chocó con otro y sus ojos azules se entreabrieron, encontrándose con los dorados y despeinados cabellos del británico que reposaba plácidamente a su lado. Sonrió en la oscuridad y depositó un suave beso en la frente el menor, que suspiró en sueños ante el contacto. Cogió el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y observó la hora, 23:32. Volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesita y se acomodó otra vez bajo la manta.

Arthur abrió sus orbes esmeraldas sólo un poco, se notaba su cansancio, para ver el rostro de su pareja.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó al americano.

-Nada, sólo me desperté –le dio un beso en los labios y le acarició sutilmente el cabello-, vuelve a dormir.

El londinense se quedó dormido al instante, el lo abrazó, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a dormirse a los pocos segundos.

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

El ambiente en la _Parlot Suite _que compartían los hermas Kirkland era tranquilo, silencioso, pacifico. Todos habían caído rendidos ante el cansancio. En la chimenea sólo quedaban unas pocas ascuas rojizas. Los suaves ronquidos de Scott era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de estar, respiraba tan tranquilamente, tan relajado…

Un estrepito y un temblor. Los ojos verdes de Scott se abrieron y volteó a ver a todas partes para ver qué podía haber causado aquello pero no encontró nada. Se frotó los ojos y apoyó otra vez el rostro en la mano, miró el reloj de la estancia que dictaba las 11:40. Suspiró y miró el vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa a su lado: se habían formado ondas en la superficie y seguían apareciendo una tras otra. Frunció el ceño ante aquello ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Golpearon a la puerta ruidosamente, empezaba a haber una algarabía en el pasillo. Los miembros de la tripulación pasaban por todos los pasillos, golpeando las puertas para informar de la colisión del barco contra un iceberg. Scott se levantó apresuradamente de su sillón y fue a despertar a sus hermanos. Los cuatro salieron con premura de la _Parlot Suite _en dirección a la cubierta de botes.

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

_El Capitán Smith entro corriendo al puente de mando, hacía no mucho rato que se había retirado a su camarote, eran las 00:00 y se encontraba de vuelta ahí. El Primer Oficial Murdoch le explicó que hizo todo lo que creyó oportuno, que había girado el timón a babor (izquierda) todo lo que pudo y había mandado a dar marcha atrás, pero lamentaba que todo su esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano. El Capitán le dijo que había hecho bien, ahora solo tenía una preocupación en mente._

_En el barco sólo habían veinte botes salvavidas que, si se llenaban hasta su límite, sólo podrían salvar a 1178 personas… en el barco iban 2223._

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

Arthur y Alfred se vestían a toda prisa. El barullo que provenía desde el pasillo hacía que el corazón se les subiese a la garganta. El nerviosismo flotaba en el aire, la gente corría por los pasillos tratando de llegar a la cubierta. Alfred ya se encontraba junto a la puerta, esperando a que su querido británico terminara de ponerse los malditos zapatos y apremiándolo dando palmada nerviosas.

Salieron corriendo del camarote por el pasillo abarrotado, tomados de la mano para no perderse entre la muchedumbre. Llegaron a la cubierta y se quedaron pasmados por la claridad de la noche, tan llena de estrellas y al mismo tiempo tan oscura por aquel tétrico y helado paisaje. Otro temblor sacudió el barco y casi terminaron en el piso por su magnitud. Caminaron presurosamente hasta la cubierta de botes, donde los integrantes de tripulación trataban de llamar a la calma argumentando que aquello era por seguridad, que era probable que no hubiera que preocuparse.

Alfred abrazó a Arthur, estrechándolo fuerte pero dulcemente entre sus brazos. El londinense correspondió aquel gesto, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayor.

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

_El Capitán Smith mandó a llamar a Thomas Andrews y a John H. Hutchinson, después de detener el barco, para que repasaran todo el barco y verificar si era inevitable la tragedia. Otro de los integrantes del grupo de garantía del RMS Titanic, Wilde, que se encontraba en la parte de proa, fue informado de un inusual silbido, señal inequívoca de que el agua del océano se estaba filtrando al interior del barco._

_Andrews volvió al puente de mando, donde informó al Capitán y a Bruce Ismay que cinco de los compartimentos del lado de estribor se habían combado hacia el interior, saltando los remaches que los unían con los demás y empezaban a inundarse._

_Thomas Andrews, el diseñador de aquel majestuoso barco, después de haber repasado el barco junto con el carpintero del grupo de garantía, Hutchinson, predijo el ya inevitable desastre: el Titanic, aquel barco que portaba el titulo de insumergible, se hundiría a más tardar entre las dos y cuatro horas siguientes._

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

_A las 00:10 de aquella noche, el encargado principal del telégrafos del barco, Jack Phillips, mandó el primer mensaje de auxilio a los barcos que se encontraran en derredor, dando la posición exacta del barco en aquellos momentos, esperando una respuesta lo más pronto posible._

_El Titanic había colisionado sólo a seiscientos kilómetros de la Isla de Terranova._

_La señal de auxilio fue recibida por varios barcos: el Mount Temple, el Frankfurt, el Birma, el Baltic, el Virginia, el Carpathia… éste último se encontraba a 107 kilómetros del lugar de colisión, y al recibir el llamado de auxilio cambió de rumbo, en dirección al navío moribundo. El barco gemelo del RMS Titanic, el RMS Olympic, también escuchó la llamada de socorro pero no se podía hacer nada, estaba a más de 926 kilómetros de distancia._

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

_Habían empezado con el protocolo de "mujeres y niños primero", y trataban de apresurar lo más posible a los pasajeros para que subieran a los botes, sin llegar a causar pánico entre las personas. A la 1:30 de aquella madrugada del 15 de Abril la proa del barco ya se encontraba hundida por completo; quince minutos más tarde el agua había llegado hasta la cubierta de botes. El pánico comenzó a difundirse entre las personas que quedaban aun en el barco._

.:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:..:°:.

La familia Kirkland logró escapar en uno de los pocos botes en los que lograron embarcar los hombres. Arthur los vio mientras el bote bajaba parsimoniosamente por el costado del barco, sus ojos se toparon con los de Scott, le hizo un gesto con la mano en son de despedida que le fue correspondido. Nada de aquello había pasado desapercibido para el americano.

Alfred tomó a Arthur de la mano y lo haló escaleras abajo hasta la cubierta b, el bote no se encontraba mucho más abajo del piso. Arthur vio a Alfred con preocupación ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza? Fue en ese momento que el americano lo levantó y lo pasó por encima de la baranda de la cubierta.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? –preguntó con desesperación, los ojos le escocían y sentía que las lágrimas se le iban a escapar en cualquier momento.

-No pienso dejarte morir –fue lo que dijo antes de soltar al británico, que cayó encima de los gemelos.

-¡Alfred! –gritó, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, con los gemelos sosteniéndolo para que no cayera de bote. A través de las lágrimas sólo pudo distinguir la borrosa sonrisa delo americano.

Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El bote llegó a la superficie del agua y fue entonces cuando sus hermanos lo soltaron. Empezaron a alejarse del barco, lenta y tortuosamente. Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de saltar del bote, y lo hizo, nadie pudo detenerlo. Llevando el chaleco salvavidas nadó con pesar hasta que ya no pudo. Se encontraba aun tan lejos del barco.

Fue a las dos y veinte minutos de aquel lunes 15 de Abril que el Titanic terminó de hundirse bajo aquella bóveda celeste llena de brillantes estrellas.

Siguió nadando, pasando a las personas que se quejaban del frío de aquella agua pero que no se daba cuenta de que al menos seguían vivos. Pasó varios escombros mientras gritaba el nombre del americano con desesperación. Y entonces lo vio, apoyado en una ancha lámina de madera que, junto con el chaleco blanco, lo ayudaban a quedarse a flote.

Alfred temblaba a causa del agua fría y trataba por todos los medios de subir al tablón. Unas manos lo agarraron de las muñecas y lo ayudaron a subir. Cuando ya estuvo arriba fue que se dio cuenta de quien lo había salvado, nada más y nada menos que el mismo Arthur Kirkland que él había lanzado al bote salvavidas. Los ojos verdes desbordaban de lágrimas cuando lo abrazó.

-_You´re the biggest idiot in the world, but I still love you _–le dio un beso en los labios al americano, que le pidió disculpas por haberlo lanzado por la borda.

Se quedaron aquella noche, abrazados sobre el tablón de madera, bajo el destellante cielo nocturno.

_**To Be Continue…**_

_Otra vez gracias queridos lectores por tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que sale de mi imaginación. Los quiero mucho y espero que esperen con ansias el epilogo que subiré la semana que viene._

_Hibari-Yuuki01_


	7. Epilogo: Una vida feliz a tu lado

_Hola. Perdón por llegar tan tarde pero es que el internet se fue momentáneamente y no pude subirlo antes de ahora, aparte de que tenía que buscar algo para por fin concluir la última parte del epilogo. Pero bueno, aquí estamos, en el "final" del fic. En verdad espero que les haya gustado mi historia y gracias por su apoyo incondicional mis hermosos/as lectores/as._

_Mis agradecimientos a: Myay por dejar review; MyobiXHitachiin por estar presente en cada uno de los capítulos del fin y dejarme siempre un review que me animaba a continuar; IreneRodriguez, tu review fue hermoso, me acuerdo que estaba tras bastidores, a punto de salir a escena la semana pasada, cuando leí tu review, me encantó tanto que tenía ganas de llorar y llevaba el maquillaje del personaje y yo me decía "no llores, no llores, por ahora aguanta", y es que fue tan largo que el correo que me llegó de fanfiction decía "éste comentario es tan extenso que no hemos visto obligados a recortarlo, si lo quiere leer completo entre en la página", eso me sorprendió; Alice Weillschmidt, gracias por seguir mi historia._

_Sin más que decir, aparte de que las voy a extrañar mucho, las dejo con el epilogo del fic._

_**Titanic: A Little Love Story**_

_**Epilogo: Una vida feliz a tu lado**_

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba armoniosamente mientras la lluvia de otoño arreciaba violentamente contra los cristales de las ventanas de la casa que compartían el estadounidense y el británico en Alabama. Las gotas repiqueteaban con sutileza, dejando un ruido de fondo agradable para los ocupantes del hogar.

Alfred se encontraba sumido en la inconsciencia, recostado en su sillón favorito al lado de la ventana. Un libro reposaba sobre su regazo, llevaba ocho años tratando de terminarlo y siempre se interponía algo en su camino que se lo impedía, últimamente había sido su trabajo como psicólogo, aunque en otras ocasiones era interrumpido por actividades mucho más apasionantes, calientes y deliciosas.

Arthur pasó por la puerta y miró con dulzura a aquel americano que tan feliz lo había hecho todos aquellos años después de que fueran rescatados del mar por uno de los botes salvavidas, que se encontraba casi vacío, y que había regresado para ver si quedaba algún otro superviviente de la tragedia que no hacía mucho había acontecido. Después de que los encontraran sobre aquel tablón de madera y los subieron al bote navegaron rumbo al RMS Carpathia, donde se había recogido a los demás pasajeros que habían logrado escapar a tiempo del navío.

Recordaba que cuando los habían subido a bordo del Carpathia les habían comentado que, si habían perdido a algún familiar en el proceso de desalojo del barco en el momento del hundimiento, los buscaran, ya que en aquella nave se encontraban todos los que logrados escapar. Aquello alegró a Arthur, pero al mismo tiempo lo entristeció. Si iba a buscar a su familia, pensó en aquel entonces, era probable que perdiera de vista a Alfred en el barco y que no lo volviese a ver. La indecisión lo carcomía internamente.

El americano le colocó una manta que le habían dado sobre los hombros para que cogiera calor, habían estado muchas horas en el océano helado, empapados hasta los huesos y a punto de morir por hipotermia. Fue entonces cuando el londinense entendió que lo que quería, lo que deseaba con toda su alma y su corazón, era quedarse al lado de aquel joven neoyorkino que le había robado el corazón en cuanto lo vio en el Café Verandah aquella mañana ya tan lejana en el tiempo.

Unos momentos después escucho la aguda y angelical voz de su hermanita llamándolo. Se acercaba a él, sola, con las lágrimas desbordándole los ojos y empapando sus espesas y largas pestañas que aleteaban como mariposas cuando cerraba los ojos. Alice se abalanzó sobre Arthur y lo abrazó efusivamente, quería muchísimo a su hermano, y cuando lo vio tirarse del bote había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, frente a ella, no podía ser más feliz.

Arthur se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de su hermana, le dio un beso en la frente que hizo que la pequeña sonriera y después, con todo el pesar del mundo, le confesó que no pensaba volver con ellos. El mundo de Alice se destruyó en mil pedazos al escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de su hermano, pero después de que le explicó que su verdadero amor, aquel joven americano que hacía sólo unos días atrás había conocido, significaba mucho para él; le dijo que la extrañaría muchísimo, que le escribiría lo más seguido que pudiese usando un pseudónimo si era necesario, pero que nunca lo iba a perder, jamás iban a estar en verdad separados. Porque a ellos los unía un lazo fraternal tan fuerte, que ni el tiempo ni las distancias lograrían quebrantarlo.

Luego de que la pequeña le diese un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazase una vez más, diciéndole a Alfred que cuidara bien de su hermano, se alejó d ellos, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre que ocupaba la borda.

Cuando pasaron los miembros de tripulación para preguntar por sus nombres, ambos dieron unos falsos, para que ni la familia del americano ni la del británico los encontrasen.

Llegando al puerto en Nueva York bajaron del barco y Alfred, que sabía que su hermano podría guardar el secreto de su supervivencia, llamó a Matthew para que los buscara. El menor de los gemelos Jones, Matthew, argumentó que tenía que realizar un viaje de negocios que lo llevaría hasta Alabama. Tomaron el tren esa misma tarde y llegaron a la mañana siguiente.

La abuela de los hermanos Jones, una viejita que tendría ya un largo camino recorrido, fue quien les dio asilo a su nieto a su pareja, entendiendo, aunque no aceptando del todo, los gustos de su querido Alfred y jurando llevarse consigo a la tumba que había vivido para contar la historia de aquella tragedia. La abuela Jones cumplió su promesa, un año después que ellos llegaran ella murió plácidamente en su lecho, a media noche.

Desde entonces habían vivido ahí. Matthew iba cada cierto tiempo para que Arthur le diera las cartas que quería que le fueran entregadas a su hermanita y cada vez que volvía le traía las respuestas de la pequeña, que se había quedado sola en casa con sus padres porque todos sus hermanos se habían ido.

Incluso hoy en día seguía recibiendo las cartas de su hermana de manos de Matthew, contando ella ya con quince años y él mismo con veintiséis.

Entró en la sala y recogió _Sentido y Sensibilidad_ del regazo de su querido americano, le echó una manta por encima y le dio un suave beso en los labios que Alfred, aun estando medio adormilado, le correspondió. Luego volvió a cerrar los ojos y se entregó al sueño.

Arthur se sentó en el otro sillón que estaba junto a la ventana y que era separado del de Alfred por una mesita redonda, encendió la lámpara que se encontraba sobre ésta para alumbrar el oscurecido recinto por parte de la tormenta. Tomó el libro de Alfred y lo empezó a leer por decima vez, sonriendo ante la idea de que fue por aquel tema, por aquel simple y viejo libro, que ellos terminaron enamorándose. Fue gracias a él que hoy se encontraban en aquella estancia, juntos.

Y así permanecerían, por toda la eternidad.

_**Omake**_

Alice se encontraba sentada en la grama de un parque céntrico de la ciudad de Nueva York, leyendo por enésima vez la última carta que le había entregado Matthew de parte de su hermano. Luego de terminar de leerla la dobló con cuidado y la introdujo con delicadeza en su bolso, que dejó abierto.

Dirigió su mirada esmeralda al intenso cielo azul que se extendía sobre la ciudad, rememorando todos aquellos momentos en los que había sido tan feliz al lado de su hermanos. Cuanto los extrañaba, incluso a Scott que, aunque no fuera el mejor hermano del mundo, seguía siendo un buen hermano.

Trataba de retrasar lo más posible su llegada a casa, ya estaba harta de que sus padres la sobreprotegieran pensando que podían llegar a perder a la única hija que les quedaba. Era insufrible que quisieran que fuera perfecta hasta la medula: tenía unos modales exquisitos, sabía cómo comportarse en público… pero es que aparte querían que buscara esposo de una vez. Eso era lo que ella menos deseaba en aquellos momentos.

Como deseaba que sus hermanos se encontraran con ella en esos momentos, pensó para sí.

Scott se había ido un tiempo después de llegar a Nueva York con un chico moreno, el cabello castaño largo, y los ojos color miel. Luis Fernández Teixeira, un portugués de veinticinco años que, por un incidente familiar, tenía una cicatriz que le pasaba por encima del párpado del lado izquierdo.

Cian y Liam habían desaparecido una noche y no volvieron a aparecer por el hogar de la familia. Lo último que supieron de ellos fue por una postal que les habían enviado desde Irlanda. Lo que se seguían preguntando era cómo demonios habían llegado a Irlanda.

Con Nate más o menos fue la misma historia. En la nueva escuela conoció a un chico un año mayor que él llamado Marcello Vargas, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes brillantes, bastante alegre. Él era la cura que necesitaba Nate. Después de haber pasado un tiempo juntos los ataques de bipolaridad de Nate disminuyeron. Después del primer año se fugó junto con Marcello, ese italiano seborgués, como había escuchado decir a su padre varias veces.

Y ahora la única que había quedado en casa era la pequeña Alice, en quien sus padres confiaban aunque protegían de más.

Alice suspiro cerrando los ojos, se acomodó los lentes en el tabique nasal y observó el paisaje que la rodeaba. Una brisa fuerte sopló intempestivamente, haciendo que su largo cabello rubio saliera volando. La carta que asomaba del bolso de la británica fue arrancada de su interior por el fuerte viento y salió volando.

La rubia de ojos verdes tomó su bolso y salió corriendo tras la carta de su hermano, pero estaba segura de que no la alcanzaría. Empezó a jadear de cansancio y se detuvo para tomar aire. Ya había perdido la carta.

Alice apoyó las manos en las rodillas y bajó el rostro para recuperar su respiración armoniosa acostumbrada. Una mano la tomó del hombro y ella levantó el rostro rápidamente. Frente a ella se encontraba una joven rubia de cabellos cortos y algo rizados, de espesas pestañas negras que enmarcaban unos ojos tan azules como el mismo mar y de piel ligeramente bronceada. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba sus labios rojizos y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve tono rosa.

-Eres Alice, ¿no es así? –dijo al tiempo que le tendía el sobre en el que se encontraba la carta de su hermano. La alegría le ilumino la cara y, de la emoción, le dio un abrazo a la joven de acento americano.

-Gracias… -se calló al recordar que no sabía su nombre.

-Soy Emily Jones –dijo con su perfecta sonrisa (a ojos de Alice) mientras le sujetaba una mano entre las suyas.

-Alice Kirkland –fue lo que pudo decir pues notó como un calor extraño subía a sus mejillas.

Emily entrelazó su brazo con el de Alice y la llevó consigo por el parque, disfrutando del paisaje verde que se extendía frente a ellas.

_**¿Fin?**_

_Y así termina éste fic, a menos que deseen que escriba unos capítulos sobre la relación entre Emily y Alice. Las quiero muchísimo y espero encontrarlas en algún otro fic._

_Todo en lo que me basé se encuentra en Wikipedia._

_Seborga al parecer no tiene nombre, lo busqué, pero en una página salía como Marcello y me dije que sonaba bien, así que lo dejé._

_Otra cosas, y estos es para todos los que alguna vez me han dejado review, me he leído uno o dos fic de cada uno de ustedes y me he leído también sus perfiles (Lay. Kirkland, me leí todo lo que tenías ahí escrito), lo que pasa es que los bajo y los leo en una aplicación de fanfiction para el celular y resulta que eso no me permite dejar reviews, ni poner fics en favoritos, ni nada. No es que no quiera, es que no puedo._

_Nos vemos en un próximo fic. Dejen reviews._

_Hibari-Yuuki01._


End file.
